Secret Love
by lovexconspiracy
Summary: Kakashi has always been alone, and even when there is a woman in his life, he chooses to continue to be alone. Will she be able to change his mind or will he keep her safe by staying away? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love

Kakashi walked down the streets of the Leaf Village. He had one hand in his pocket the other holding his _Make Out Tactics_ book in front of his face. He had read the book so many times but he couldn't help himself. The books were the only romance in his life and that was fine with him. He didn't want to have a woman he loved and who loved him in case he put her in danger. Kakashi had lost too many loved ones and he refused to lose anymore.

Though at the same time there was a woman he cared deeply for but he treated her like a good friend to keep her in his life but not too close.

Her name was Mya. She owned a bakery across from Ichiraku's. He tried to make it a point to drop by her shop after treating Naruto to his favorite ramen.

"Speaking of which," he thought as he found himself in front of her shop.

Kakashi closed his book, not concerned about where he left off, and walked in. His eye searched the small shop until it landed on her. She was kneading some doe, her back to him, giving him the opportunity to admire her beauty.

She was the complete opposite of him. Her hair was dark brown, almost black in color. She was small and gentle. Her eyes were a bright hazel that shined with happiness. Her hands were unscathed, uncalloused. She had nice hands for a baker. She was petite instead of overly endowed like the women Jiraiya went for. Kakashi's line of sight followed her slightly hunched shoulders down her back to the soft curve of her ass that turned into slender legs.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi immediately jerked his eyes up to her smiling face as she turned around to greet her newest customer.

"Hello Mya," he smiled, his unconcealed eye crinkling.

"I'm so glad that you're here! I have a new pastry that I want you to try," she exclaimed, clutching her hands together in front of her chest.

She had white teeth and glossy lips. Today, she was wearing a light blue dress that cut off at the knees. She had a white apron over it that went to mid-thigh.

Kakashi couldn't help but to smile at her. "I would love to be your guinea pig."

Mya quirked an eyebrow at him as she eyed the book between his fingers. "Still reading that smut I see. Why don't you get a real live girlfriend? One you can marry and procreate with," she stated, shaking her head.

Kakashi shrugged and quickly put the book into his pouch. He walked closer to Mya and leaned over the counter that separated them. He looked her over briefly, making sure she caught the gesture.

"You mean like you?" he said lowly before smiling innocently.

Mya blushed at his comment but managed to roll her eyes.

"There you go again. Teasing your friends is quite impolite you know. However, if you asked me to I would marry you. Might as well since neither of us have any, well, good suiters and we are great friends. It's actually a funny picture since we are basically complete opposites," she giggled, turning back to her desserts.

Kakashi remained quiet for a moment, taking in what she had said. It hurt him to know that she would be with him if he'd let her, but he knew he never would. He cared for her so much already, letting her any closer could prove fatal for the both of them.

"Maybe one day." He stated quietly, but his voice was non believing of his own statement.

Mya shook her head, already forgetting the topic. She turned around with a bunt cake that had cream in the middle. She had put her famous smile back on her face and was holding out the dessert for Kakashi to try.

"I haven't thought of a name for it yet. It's a banana nut bread bunt cake with cream cheese and whipped cream mixed together for the center. Try it!"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at her even though his mind was still heavy with thoughts. He grabbed the pastry from her hands and set it down on the counter as he took a seat on a stool. Mya held out a fork for him and he took it from her hand gently, their fingers brushing lightly. It easily sent a jolt up Kakashi's arm that he desperately wanted to feel all over. He looked down at the pastry and stabbed it with the fork before bringing a bite up to his mask. He stopped and looked at Mya, who looked excited at the thought of seeing his face.

Kakashi turned his back to her and ate the piece of pastry off the fork. He turned back around when his mask was back in place. Mya was frowning at him.

"You're no fun," she whined.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry Mya, you know I can't show you my face. No one has ever seen it, or at least all the ones that have are dead."

Mya sighed and shrugged before going back to being excited. "So? How did it taste?!"

"It was very delicious. I could taste the banana, and the sweet cream cheese mixture. It was perfect, like everything else you make."

Mya beamed at his words. "Great! Tell you what, you finish eating that while I do the dishes, and put this doe in the oven."

Mya didn't wait for an answer as she turned her back to Kakashi and put the doe in the oven. Then she walked towards the sink and began to clean off the messy dishes she had collected so far.

Kakashi watched her for a minute, making sure she wasn't trying to trick him. When he was satisfied, he pulled his mask down and quickly ate the rest of the pastry. He put his mask back on and pushed the plate away from himself.

"So, how is the ninja life treating you?"

Kakashi looked at Mya, her back still to him. "Dangerous as always, but I guess I've been lucky so far," he replied, getting up from his spot at the counter.

"Yeah right. Luck has nothing to do with it. You have great talent," she reassured.

Kakashi was instantly behind her, his hands on her hips, his chest against her back. "Mya…"

Mya felt her body stiffen and she dropped the plate she was holding back into the sink. It made a clunking sound but did not break.

"You know that we can't do this," he whispered to her.

Mya nodded slowly. "I know."

Kakashi inhaled the scent wafting from her hair and felt weak with her against him. "I will always protect you, above all else. Even my own desires."

Mya turned around and saw a blur exit her store with Kakashi nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Heyyyy! Here's another story for everyone. Let me know what you think of it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love

Mya was walking through the market place inside the walls of the Leaf Village. She had to get some supplies before she opened her bakery. She always took it upon herself to please every person that walked into her shop.

Little did she know that a certain silver-haired ninja was watching her from afar.

Kakashi was walking a few feet behind Mya. It was a coincidence that he saw her, but then he didn't want to approach her. After his little confession last time, he knew it would be a bit harder to control himself around her.

Mya stopped to look at some apples. She had to pick the freshest ones in order for them to be crisp with taste.

Kakashi stopped and leaned back on a wall of a building, crossing his arms. He took this moment to think through things again.

He could be with Mya, but everything was at stake. He knew he could take care of her, but would he be able to protect from all of his enemies? He was strong yes, but was he _that_ strong? If she was ever in danger he would be irrational, probably getting her or himself killed.

Kakashi shook his head. It just couldn't be done. He could not risk it.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi jolted and looked in front of him. Mya stood giving him a confused look. He had been too deep in thought to notice her come towards him.

"Are you alright," Mya asked, clutching her basket with both hands.

Kakashi forced a smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… You caught me. I came here so I can help you carry your supplies."

He held out his hand for the basket that seemed to be weighing on her arms. Mya smiled and lifted it into his hand, gently letting it go in case it was too heavy for him.

Kakashi chuckled and pushed off the wall. "Don't worry. It's not heavy to me, I am a ninja after all," he teased.

Mya blushed and began walking with him at her side. "Right, I knew that…There are still a few things I have to pick up. I need fresh pineapple and some carrots as well."

Kakashi nodded, eyeing her heated cheeks. He idly wondered how many ways in which he could embarrass her to see those flushed cheeks again.

Mya grabbed some more pineapples and carrots, getting back to her shop in time to open. She made everything fresh so she didn't have to pre-cook anything.

"You can just sit that on the counter. I need to sort them out," she instructed, grabbing her apron off the wall, and tying it around her waist.

Kakashi did as he was told and then took a seat at the counter. He watched as she out her fruits and vegetables away. When it came time to put the pineapples up she was struggling. The pineapples went on the top shelf, and with her small frame she just couldn't reach it. He snickered as he watched her struggle.

After another thirty seconds went by, Kakashi got up and walked over to her. He gently took the pineapple out of her hand and set it on the back shelf. He was very aware that his chest was against her back once again. He could feel the electricity buzzing between them. He stepped away.

Mya turned to look at him, and unreadable expression on her face. "Thank you…"

Kakashi looked back at her and nodded.

Mya looked on the brink of tears and Kakashi put a hand out to comfort her. "It's alright. There are quite a few people that are even shorter than you," he started.

Mya shook her head, and jerked her body out of his reach. Kakashi could feel a stab of pain in his chest.

"I don't care that I'm short. I just…It's getting harder and harder for us to be around each other. We've been friends for years and it's never been this hard before. How many times do I have to put up with you telling me you care about me, but you can't do anything about it? Do you have any idea how maddening that is? Kakashi, I care about you too. I may not be willing to die just yet, but who says that I'm going to? You're so prepared for a battle that may never come. I'm tired of having to be just your friend when I want to be your everything," Mya said desperately, a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kakashi stood there stunned. He didn't really know what to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked at her with a grim determination.

"Like I've said before, I won't let anything bad happen to you because of me. You think it's not hard for me too? I want to be with you, I want us to be together. I have all these future plans in my head with you that just can't happen because of all the other ninja out there that would just as easily use you against me. I can't be weak, Mya. I'm a protector of this village and everyone in it. I…Maybe I just shouldn't come by anymore," Kakashi replied. He wanted more than anything to make her understand.

With that last sentence being uttered, Kakashi disappeared from the shop, leaving Mya to clean up his mess of her heart.

* * *

Hello everyone! A HUGE thanks to sPaRkzZz, ILuvOdie, mia406, and Perfekshun for the reviews, favorite, and follows! I'm so excited! I know this chapter is on the short side and I apologize for that. I just wanted to get the next chapter out there. I did pack a lot of drama into this chapter though. So I hope you enjoy! -lovexconspiracy


End file.
